Compositoris Amor
by m1s7resss
Summary: The Ministry is using a spell to pair up the most unlikely individuals together. DracoHermione, HarryBlaise, RonPansy
1. Prologue: The Price of Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: With Voldemort gone and the Second War finished the Wizarding world has to say goodbye to many loved ones. So, why after the War does the retiring Minister for Magic implement a Marriage Law? Draco/Hermione, Harry/Pansy, Ron/Luna

**COMPOSITORIS AMOR**

**PROLOGUE**

**THE PRICE OF FREEDOM**

He let out a cry of outrage as he sped through the forest. The bare branches of the trees slapping him in the face as punishment for his wrong doings, hoping that they'd slow him down by helping him remember. Hoping that by punishing him he'd slow down and think of penance. No matter how much nature — the trees in particular — were punishing him he did not stop. His hand squeezed the more feminine one he held and he felt a squeeze back. There was no way he was turning back not after all the heartache and pain he had been through to get to this point. No, he would not let Voldemort die by Potter's hand without watching it with his own two eyes. His father be damned; he would not let his only opportunity to watch the man who wrecked havoc on his life perish without having the pleasure of hearing the scream of agony that would escape his snake-like lips.

The footsteps behind him were drawing closer and he knew that he was slowing down. Pulling the petite girl closer to him he picked up his pace. There was the clearing right ahead; he could see the sunlight streaming through the clump of branches. And slowly he stopped running and the footsteps behind him were pounding on the ground so loudly he thought it was his heartbeat, thumping in his chest.

_Thump bump... thump bump ... thump bump._

He was wrong, though. He could hear their hollow breathing; he knew his companions were tired, but he still pushed them. He had told them that they would not miss this day... he told them they were not going to miss the Final Battle. He told them that they would escape his father's prison to witness the day of Voldemort's demise. He squinted his eyes and walked closer but felt a hand pull him back.

"It's okay," he mumbled, "we're safe now; no need to worry."

The hand slowly dropped from his shoulder and he stepped forward. He closed his eyes in shock when he stepped on something and heard a crack. His breathing became heavy as he peered at what he stepped on. It nearly brought tears to his eyes. _Nearly_. He shook his head wondering if the other Weasleys new that someone from their clan was dead. The dead body of Percy Weasley did not stop him from his mission, and apparently, it did not deter his companions as he had thought. He could hear Pansy's complaints as she walked behind him; she too was disturbed by the dead body.

There. He saw what he was looking for. In the middle of the open area stood Potter and the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. They were enclosed in a magical dome that everyone who saw it just stopped and stared. They watched as Voldemort and The-Boy-Who-Lived battle it out for the win. The victory... both wanted to come out the victor. That was not going to happen. And before it even registered in his mind the battle was over. The Light had won. Potter had unleashed some kind of hidden power... some kind of spell that purged the world of the Dark Lord. Soon Wizards and Witches screaming their victory would cover the streets! Screaming and shouting their survival.

He too would celebrate. For the Dark Lord was dead and he was free. Free to do as he pleased and free from his ever demanding father. His lips spread into a slow smile and he turned around to face his companions. Pansy, Blaise and Theodore were just as astounded as he. Though, it did not matter. He was free; they _all_ were free.

Draco knew that this story would be told over and over again. Passed down from one generation to the next. What he did not know was that the story of the Final Battle will not be the only story told and passed down through the generations. No, there was another story in the making that would be re-told as often as possible. The story of the Marriage Law. These two stories combined would not only shatter the Wizarding world but also shape a new one. For better or for worse these two stories were called: _Compositoris Amor_

_**- - -**_

"I do not approve of this decision, Cornelius." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was absent. He regarded the man sitting in front of him through his periwinkle, blue eyes. Cornelius Fudge had grown much older throughout the war, not much could be said about his intelligence, however.

"I was not seeking for your approval, Albus," Cornelius said wearily, fiddling with his bowler's hat.

"Then, you are aware that not many people will support you on this, as well?"

"Quite aware, Dumbledore."

"Then why do it, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice. He may be putting up a strong front now but he may not be able to contain himself soon. This man... was putting his students in danger. He'd be damned before he'd allow Fudge to do that. No, letting him create this ludicrous mess would be a wrong move on his part. "If you are aware that all of United Kingdom would be after you why create such a disaster? Why create _this_ law?"

"I have no other choice, Dumbledore I already told you," Fudge said in a barely audible whisper. "I have no choice in the matter at hand." Fudge was absently staring at his hands, which were trembling as one's hands would if they were pushed over the edge. He then lifted his head to stare up at Dumbledore helplessly, unspent tears shining clearly in his dull, brown eyes. "If I had any other choice, Albus... I ... I would take it. As it is, my good friend, there is no other way out of this mess that I — as well as the other Ministers — have created."

"Cornelius! There _is_ a choice! You always have a choice."

"No, Albus, I'm afraid there is no choice." Fudge made a move to stand up from his chair, but decided against it. He couldn't look at Dumbledore any longer. It was too hard to stare such a respectable man in the face especially when they were so disappointed in you.

"Cornelius, listen to yourself," Dumbledore said frustrated. "You and the other Ministers for Magic have done so much for your countries. Are you telling me that because you are all in such a terrible rut that you're all giving up? As a nation leader, Cornelius, you have got to take chances; you have got to take risks! What you are doing is not the kind of chances and risks that you should be taking. What you should be doing is start building the country that Lord Voldemort destroyed." Dumbledore did not take any notice when Fudge shuddered at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"You don't understand the whole situation, Albus."

"Enlighten me."

"It's... complicated, Albus." Fudge was stalling. It was evident to Dumbledore as he started fiddling with his damn bowler hat, again.

"Like I said before, Cornelius, enlighten me."

Fudge, who knew a losing battle when he saw one, sighed and started his tale. It had been a week after the Final Battle when he had been approached by one of the top Healers at St. Mungo's. The Healer had been nervous as he sat down at the available chair in front of his desk. Fudge gave the man a comforting smile, which he returned ... sort of. The Healer didn't miss a beat as he launched into the reason as to why he had come to 'pay him a visit'; needless to say the _visit_ wasn't a pleasant one. The information that Healer Bent had presented him was mortifying ... it wasn't even possible.

After the war Fudge had thought that families would be able to rebuild themselves, that younger Witches and Wizards would be born; yet, that would not happen at all. Healer Bent had thrown away his hopes... the documents in front of him were incredibly troublesome. After Healer Bent had left his office and Fudge was sure that he was out of hearing range he threw the documents across the room and let out a scream of outrage. Tears were trying to escape him, however he refused to let them fall. And as he looked out of his office window he smiled at the celebrations going on. His country ... his country that he had worked so hard — though it may not seem like it — to protect was slowly falling apart. Ever so slowly... And when he'd announce the whole entire situation to the Wizarding world they would go back into mourning. They would go back to hiding and blaming him for everything they had lost.

_I'm very sorry to report, Minister but there is a grave matter that must be seen to at once. _

And a grave matter it was.

_The number of squibs being born into Pureblood families will be increasing incredibly fast within the next few months. _

And one would think that the thought alone was absurd! Yet, he was proved wrong again.

_It appears that the after effect of Potter's defeat of You-Know-Who has chosen to hurt our world in the most devastating manner. _

Oh, and devastating it was.

_It seems that You-Know-Who did not leave this world without one final curse. He has cursed the Pureblood families, the ones extremely proud of their status and ones who really did not care that their blood was pure. _Here the Healer ran a hand through his thinning hair and sighed. _There is no cure for this, Minister... You-Know-Who used the last bits of Potter's magic that killed him to his advantage. _

The Minister was confused. How could the evil sucker do that? Was it possible to manipulate someone's magic at the verge of death? Heck, Fudge did not even _know_ that it was possible to manipulate someone's magic.

_Purebloods and Purebloods cannot marry into one another's family any longer, unless they want to produce squibs. It has come to our department's attention that if two Pureblood Wizards and Witches consummate and create a child, the child will be a squib. There are no leeways and there is nothing that any Healer can do, not even Dark Magic will be able to help us now._

_You-Know-Who used Potter's magic to his desires and let the magic transfer into all Purebloods. When he did this he attached a curse. Any offspring from any of the Purebloods will be squibs._

The lovely thing about it was that Healer Bent had a solution.

_All purebloods must marry Muggle-born or Half-Blood children. _

There was no other choice.

_Will Half Bloods be affected, as well?_ He had asked.

_No, not likely. If a Half-Blood and a Half-Blood marry, they won't run into any trouble because of their Muggle heritage. Just like a Half-Blood and Pureblood marrying, they won't run into any trouble... but the cost of their offspring being a squib will be high but highly unlikely. _

The Minister for Magic didn't want to hear anymore. His country... the United Kingdom ... the Wizarding world of the United Kingdom was slowly coming to an end. Yet, he hadn't heard the worst of it.

_We are not the only ones affected. _

More bad news was surely to follow. And Healer Bent did not disappoint him.

_The whole world... the entire Wizarding world has been affected. You-Know-Who did not want to leave the world without plunging it into another, horrible depression. _

The Minister for Magic had then ordered the Healer to leave... which he complied with doing so. This left the Minister for Magic at his current position; staring listlessly out of the window wondering how he was to break the news to his country.

It was then that the Ministers for Magic from Bulgaria, France, Greece and Italy had stumbled into his office. They told him what they had learned ... and it broke Fudge's heart. And, by the look on his face the others knew that he had already been informed.

"Vhat about za Americas?" the Minister for Magic from Bulgaria asked, his face looking worn and weary.

"If their respective Ministers have not been informed they will be soon," Fudge answered.

"My people will not take ze news very well, Fudge. Zey will cause a mess... a huge, huge mess."

"So will mine."

"What is left to do, I ask you? There is nothing. We have nothing..." The Italian Minister for Magic twitched his bushy moustache in disgust.

"Unless we marry off our people, which will not happen," The Greece Minister for Magic spoke quietly. "Can you imagine if we did so? The whole Wizarding world would go into an uproar... we would have to resign soon afterwards."

"I'd be willing to resign if that ever happened," said Fudge bitterly, "do you know how much pain and heartache my people went through because of You-Know-Who? The fact that most, if not all, the Death Eaters lived in my country…" He never finished his sentence; the other Ministers knew what he meant.

And, it was true. The United Kingdom suffered a hell of a lot more then any of the countries ever did.

"We all suffered, Minister Fudge," the Italian Minister smiled, trying to offer Fudge some comfort a gesture that warmed Fudge completely.

"I know, which is why I cannot do anything drastic to put my people in low spirits. They're celebrating the fact that they survived the second threat of Voldemort..."

"Vhatever our decision vill be..."

"Will not be an easy one."

And so the five Ministers for Magic sat in silence. They were all contemplating the soon-to-be fate of their countries and wondering when the Americas were going to contact them. For, it would be soon that they would receive the onslaught of their anger... Not one of the Ministers wanted to get up, get a quill and piece of parchment paper to write down their findings to the other Ministers for Magic. They thought it best to sit and wait in silence and ponder their options. After what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes, the sound of flames licking the fireplace reverberated throughout the room.

And, as if on cue, the remaining Ministers for Magic stepped through.

"My office has officially become a house party for all political figures," Fudge muttered.

The Minister for Magic from Canada ignored Fudge's comment and said, "I take it you all heard the latest development in our world today?" With a nod from everyone she continued, "Then you all realise that we must come to a rational decision that our people will appreciate?"

"Really, Elizabeth, there is no need to reiterate what they all must have said to each other."

"Yes, I know, George but it must be said while everyone is in the room." Elizabeth — the Minister for Magic from Canada — gave George — the Minister for Magic from America — a withering look.

"Please, please, no fighting," the Greek Minister said. "We have all experienced the wonders of such a notion for quite a long time now."

They all gave a slight nod, once again remembering Voldemort.

"Is there a cure?" one Minister asked. Fudge didn't know where they were from. _Typical_, he thought.

"As far as I know there isn't a —"

"If I may interrupt, Minister Fudge, there is a solution that will eliminate the curse."

Fudge raised an eyebrow. There already was a solution...

"If we were to pair a Pureblood and a Muggle-born together or a Pureblood and a Half-Blood together, and they procreate... the problem will be solved."

"We already thought of that!" the Greek Minister exclaimed. "We will be kicked out of our offices faster then you can say Quidditch! We cannot marry off our people! Not only will they protest, but also they will _murder_ us. You are insinuating that we pair off random people together so that they are able to procreate, are you not?"

"Yes, I am, Minister." The Canadian Minister narrowed her eyes.

"Basically," the American Minister said trying to stray the others attention, "ever since I found out — which was three days ago — I gathered all the top Healers in my country. They locked themselves up and found that those with Muggle lineage are not affected, which you already knew. If you were all to logically think about it, once Purebloods have an ounce of Muggle blood in them... they'd be free from this curse."

"Then they'd just marry some random Muggle whore!" Fudge roared. "Do you think that a Pureblood family, like the Malfoys for instance, would allow their Pureblood lineage to actually have _Muggle_ blood? They'd rather marry another Pureblood and take the chance of having their offspring be squibs!"

"Then we'd have to make it mandatory, won't we?"

It was the first time that the Australian Minister had spoken since the discussion started. Now, they were all looking at her as if she'd lost her marbles.

"Mandatory!" The Italian Minister hissed. "Are you crazy? They'd hang us with no sympathy!"

"I'd rather be hung then watch them suffer," the Australian Minister said. "Do you know how many squibs will be born into our world if we don't take action now? _Do you?_ Honestly, I don't give a rat's arse. If we do not force them to marry Purebloods, Muggle-borns or Half Bloods our world will be extinct. There will be no Magic, no more spells, no more _Magical schools_. We may be putting them in more heartache, but our world won't be so _Magical_ anymore if we put their bloody feelings before anything. We need think about what's _best_ for our countries not about how they will feel. Do you know why? Do you? Because if we put what they feel before what is best for our countries ... Do I even have to explain?

There is a chance that Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods will get married and procreate or Muggle-borns or Half Bloods will marry into Pureblood families, and the fact that new Muggle-borns will enter our world, but we cannot even consider on those our options! As far as I see it we have two options. One: We force the whole, entire Wizarding world into marriage or two: we sit here, do nothing, tell our people and let them figure out what to do by themselves."

When she finished the room was silent. No one dared to move or speak. They all realised that what she said was true. Did they want to put the feelings of their countries ahead of what's best? Or, risk the fact that they might get sacked and defeat the curse that good, old Voldemort created? To them... the latter sounded like a better option.

"Let's say we do go through with this," Fudge said cautiously, "how will we select who marries whom? We cannot do it randomly."

"_Compositoris Amor._"

When Fudge had finished retelling his story to Dumbledore he dared to look in the elders eyes. What he saw was nothing short of what he expected.

"I don't approve, Cornelius." Dumbledore sighed and stroked his bread. "However, I understand that you had no other options left, and I am thankful that you decided to inform me of this situation before the_ Daily Prophet_ got hold of this. I will not stand next to you on this decision and when asked my opinion, Cornelius, I'll have to go against you."

"I expected nothing else."

"You understand you will be sacked?"

"Fully understand, Albus." Fudge stood up now and dusted off invisible dust off of his trousers. "I have already resigned from this position and appointed my successor."

Albus Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise; he had not been expecting this. "If I may inquire: who did you choose to be your successor?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"And the spell?"

"All in due time, Albus," Fudge whispered, twisting the doorknob. "All in due time."

**END PROLOGUE **

"_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be." _

_Let It Be – The Beatles_


	2. Chapter 1: The Rage of a Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
Summary: In this chapter, we see how Arthur Weasley takes the news of being the new Minister for Magic. We also see his reaction to the new Marriage Law, which we can assume will be a horrible thing. Also a bit of Draco/Hermione interaction at the end.  
Warnings: Minor character death.

* * *

_Recap_

_Albus Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise; he had not been expecting this. "If I may inquire: who did you choose to be your successor?"_

"_Arthur Weasley."_

"_And the spell?"_

"_All in due time, Albus," Fudge whispered, twisting the doorknob. "All in due time."_

_End Recap_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE  
THE RAGE OF A WEASLEY**

**

* * *

**Arthur Weasley jumped as the door behind him closed with a loud _bang. _He stared at it suspiciously before looking at the spacious room before him. Wednesday's events still were such a blur to him... he couldn't believe that he, out of all people, had been chosen to be the next Minister for Magic. Not only that but he had been chosen by the Minister for Magic himself. It was quite a shock for him and the rest of his family seeing as how he had always protested against Fudge's actions. However, he didn't have time to ponder about that at the moment. He was soon going into office and he and Fudge still needed to discuss a few things. Arthur thought that they had gone through everything that they needed to talk about yesterday but the Minister for Magic thought otherwise.

Arthur smiled to himself ― despite everything that happened ― as he looked around the airy office. Soon this office would be his for the taking, something he wasn't going to take for granted ... like most things. His smile faded quickly as he remembered why he'd taken the job in the first place. The thought of his sons and daughter flashed into his mind quickly before disappearing in a slow heart wrenching fashion. The fact was only five out of his seven children were alive and amongst the living.

Ginny and Fred had come out of the Final Battle safe with minor injuries. The others weren't so lucky. The werewolves on You-Know-Who's side had bitten Bill on the neck... needless to say his son was no longer human. Bill would no longer be able to have natural human rights because he was a _werewolf, _now. That was all he could think about when he found out but soon his attention was brought to other matters...

He was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts sitting next to his sobbing wife and daughter-in-law. They were sitting over Bill's still form, and the two women had been crying together ever since they had found out of Bill's condition. The two women were shaking uncontrollably and Arthur ― who was not too good with emotions ― patted them awkwardly on the back from time to time. However, his attention was diverted when Healers rushed in an unidentifiable body. Arthur was able to catch a quick glimpse of the body and as he did so his face lost its entire colour. The body on the stretcher was his son, Ron Weasley.

He shot up from his seat, yelling to the Healers to stop. Yelling for them to pay attention to him. That was _his _son! That was _his _son damn it and they better stop if they knew what was good for them. They didn't pay any heed to his yelling and they moved the floating stretcher quickly along the open space. Molly had stopped crying and was by his side in a heartbeat as the Healer's stopped. Before he knew it he was pushed away by some Healer he did not know and wards were placed up. That didn't stop his shouting like they had hoped; it only increased it. How could they? Ron... Ron, his youngest son was in there; possibly battling for his life and they would not let them see him.

Before he could pull himself together another floating stretcher was brought into the wing. Arthur eyed it carefully and once again his emotions got a hold of him. The glimpse of unmistakable red hair clued him in that that another one of his sons was lying there. The Healers didn't bother to stop him as he roughly shoved them aside. He could barely feel the comforting pat of one of the Healers as he fell onto his knees.

"My son," Arthur whispered brokenly, tears forming rapidly in his eyes. "George..."

There, lifeless on the stretcher lay George Weasley. The shirt he wore was tattered and filthy; his Muggle jeans had a tear in them from the knee down, showing his pale leg with red hairs. Arthur closed his eyes and dared to look at his son's face. He threw himself onto the dead body and sobbed. His hands tangled themselves in his son's shirt and pulled him close. He didn't know what he expected by doing this. Somehow he hoped ― or expected ― that pulling George closer to his body would bring him back. Somehow he thought that George would wake up, crack a grin and say that he was playing one of those pranks on him. He didn't. So why was Arthur so surprised when George didn't move? Slowly, but surely, the thought that his son had died hit Arthur _hard._

He didn't know what was happening... and frankly he didn't care. His son... his son was dead. A heart-wrenching sob left him, a sob that he did not know belonged to him. His hands were shaking as he tried to bring his son closer to him, hoping that the warmth from his body would bring him back. Bring him back from the dead and give him back life... Life that wasn't supposed to be taken from him. A life that he should have lived.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard her scream.

"Molly," he whispered. Still holding his son close to him, he turned to find his wife. He didn't need to look far for she, too, was sobbing uncontrollably. Don't worry, he thought, George will come back to us, you'll see. He looked beyond his wife and saw what he least expected to see. _No_._ This isn't happening_.

Arthur put George back on the bed and staggered over to his wife. He heard someone gasp and he turned around to see who it was... and it hit him that he was the one who gasped so loud. His eyes scanned the body, wondering why his wife was crying over it. The person who looked quite dead did not resemble someone he knew. He bent down and put a comforting arm around his wife and stroked her hair lovingly.

"Ssshhh, love it's okay."

"Percy," Molly whispered stroking the hand of her son, who was lying there on the floor.

Arthur had a double take. That... Was that Percy?

Letting go of his wife he pushed the strands of hair away from the corpse's face, and closed his eyes realising just who it was. His shoulders started to shake again and this time he lost control. He punched the stone floor, not wincing as the pain hit him suddenly. Two of his sons were dead. Was Merlin punishing him? This had to be a joke, a cruel, heartless joke. Who would do this? Why was his family suffering so much?

He felt someone shaking him but he shrugged them off.

"Arthur, it's Charlie."

"Is he dead, too?"

"N-n-no," Molly stammered.

"That's good," he said smiling. At least one thing turned out right.

"No, Arthur it's worse."

"What is it?"

"He's... he's mad."

Arthur shook his head as he took a seat on the leather chair in front of the desk, patiently waiting for the Minister for Magic to appear. He didn't really want to remember any more from that day. That day he lost George and Percy, and he lost Charlie mentally. Charlie had amnesia and couldn't remember anything. He couldn't remember who he was, who his parents were, who his family was. It was heartbreaking, for the whole family, especially Molly. Arthur had never seen his wife that broken.

So when he was given the choice to be the Minister for Magic he quickly jumped at the chance. This was his chance to make things better. He would now be able to help his family, and everyone else who had been affected by the war. He was now able to change some of the laws that affected werewolves; this way Bill had a chance at being normal. Not only that but he'd be helping Remus. He owed Remus a lot over the pass few years, and the poor man was now confined in one of the Hospital Wings of St.Mungo's. Arthur winced slightly, he could still hear Remus's shattering screams that rang throughout the whole hospital.

It turned out that Remus never really fancied Mungo's much, then again who did? He had always seen Remus as a calm man, a very private man that kept to himself as often as he could. Yet the screams, the tears and the howls still could not be erased from his memory. Remus had tried to break out so many times... and then when Healer Rosemary came in ... Remus had lost control. He had to be sedated afterwards; tied up like a creature.

_You ungrateful runt, you stay put. I still don't know why I have to care for you but I'm under orders. If it were up to me I'd lock you up in Azkaban and never let you out. Thing is, it's not up to me who gets sent to Azkaban... so I s'ppose you're lucky. Too lucky._

The words still haunted Arthur and he wished he could just erase them from his memory. He couldn't, though. No matter how hard he tried. And, in a way that was still very unclear to him, those words _spoke_ to him. The words made him strive to make the Wizarding world better.

"Arthur."

Fudge entered the room with a weary smile on his face. Arthur Weasley smiled back broadly; the prospect of helping his family get better, as well as the rest of the Wizarding world was prominent in his mind's eye. Fudge extended his hand and Arthur shook it firmly.

"Cornelius, glad to see you."

Cornelius just shrugged at the man's cheery disposition. For he knew that it wouldn't be long until Arthur Weasley would change his mood, and he knew it would directly affect him.

"Arthur," Fudge started as he sat down, "I am asking you once again: Do you really, really want to take up this tedious task of being the Minister for Magic?"

"I've already agreed to be the Minister for Magic, Cornelius. I've consented _twice_, not only that but I've signed the papers that you gave me! Isn't that enough?"

Fudge put up a hand stopping Arthur Weasley from stopping; he offered the aging man a tired smile. "I just wanted to make sure that your heart was in the right place, Arthur."

The other man nodded but still looked angry.

"I know I'm probably the least suitable man for the job, Cornelius but I'll try my best to please everyone. I've got to take this job... for my family, for my friends..."

"Ah, such a Gryffindor answer." Fudge smiled knowingly. "I know that your heart is in the right place, Arthur. One look at you and there is no questioning it. However, everyone's going to be questioning my state of mind. Putting you in charge of _everything_ whilst still trying to pick up the pieces of the war. You have no political background whatsoever..." Fudge gave a long sigh. "Why did I choose you in the first place?"

"Listen here, Fudge," Arthur said he was starting to get riled up again. "You know that my background in politics isn't that polished as yours, or that idiot Rufus or even Lucius Malfoy! But I will _learn_. I take it I have the texts that are here in your office and I will learn from those. Don't worry about politics, Fudge I can stand my ground. However, I have what those other politicians do _not_ have and that is the love and care that I have for my family. Now, I'm not saying that they don't love their family, but they have not been in the position that I was for the war. I experienced the war first hand and I was at the battle! They were _not_. They hid their sorry arses from You-Know ― oh, hell with it! _Voldemort_. They didn't lose their sons in the battle... both mentally and physically.

"Cornelius, I need this job to help heal my family. They've been through so much―"

"And are you saying that the others haven't?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm not one of those extremely posh people like the Averys, for example. I was one of those simple folk, I still am. You're putting me in the office because I am one of those that have suffered, and I do have sympathy for those just like me."

Fudge smiled broadly. "I knew that, Weasley... just making sure that you knew what you were getting into. The media's going to be harder on you then I was. Especially _The Prophet_, that Skeeter woman will tear you apart piece by piece."

"You mean you got me riled up for no apparent reason?"

"Basically."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "Very Slytherin of you," he retorted

"Now," Fudge said in his most business-like tone, "we have matters to discuss that isn't pretty."

"I don't like the sound of this, Cornelius."

"And you shouldn't, Arthur. In fact, I expect that you'll be very, very angry with me."

With that said, Fudge once again told his tale. Arthur stayed quiet for the most part he didn't say anything. So, when Fudge was done explaining Arthur opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out, just like he expected. Trying once more would be futile... he didn't even want to try.

"Is this why you decided to retire and put me in office, Fudge? So that you wouldn't have to face the consequences? So that _I_ would?"

"No, not at all, Arthur. I know what you're thinking right now and―"

"You know what I'm thinking? I hope you know that once I go into office that I will abolish the law before it comes out."

"I thought of that already and you do not have the ability to abolish the law, Arthur. When you signed the papers there was a line that read, '_You will not be changing the Squib Marriage Law and by signing these papers, you adhere to this.'_ And you did sign the papers. Therefore, you cannot change it."

Arthur's face turned red, his breathing wasn't stable. "How _dare_ you! Why, in the midst of trying to put our lives back together, do you do _this_? We're all trying hard to rebuild our lives that were ruined and now... now we can't even do that!"

"Now Arthur, be reasonable!"

"No! How do expect me to handle this? You're putting my sons and daughter in danger! You're putting the rest of the world in danger... how do you think they're going to take to this?"

"They're going to react just the way you are now, and I don't expect anything less from them. However, what I do expect is for you to calm down and act like the adult that you are. The reason you were chosen is because you are—as you put it— _a simple man_. Your children will be thrown into the Marriage Law and when you hold your head up high—because I know you will—everyone will look up to you! They will hold their head up high, too... because their Minister is _strong_.

"They won't cower in fear, they won't pick up their picket sticks and march around the office. No, they will turn to you because of what _I_, and the other Ministers did. They will blame the others and me and frankly, I could care less. What matters is that you will help those who need it and offer it to those who got lost along the way. Arthur, you will be seen as the hero in this not the enemy."

"How will you pair up these children together?"

"_Compositoris amor._"

"Forgive me if I don't understand just what the bloody hell that is!"

"It's Latin, Arthur. And translated literally it means: love of the arranger. We've already paired up everyone who is single from the age seventeen and up. The spell let's us see who is compatible with who. The _Compositoris_ spell does not only pair up those based on personality but on love. Love that the two will have for each other in the future." One look at Arthur anyone could tell that he was murdering Fudge with his eyes, tearing him apart piece by sodding piece.

"Don't worry about the fate of your children, Arthur. They will be fine."

**_- - - _**

Hermione Granger looked at herself in the mirror again. The train ride to Hogwarts was quiet and it was, to say the least, abnormal. If there were talking it was done in hushed voices and whenever her shadow loomed over them they would stop their chatter. She didn't like all the hushed voices from everyone but it was a common occurrence. Ever since the whole law came out everyone had kept to themselves.

Well, if _keeping to themselves_ meant _gossiping _and _blaming _everyone from the Ministry, then, yes _keeping to themselves_ was the most appropriate term to use.

Hermione just didn't have time to care about what others thought of the law. It didn't take a whole lot to realise that she was caught in the middle of the whole thing. The Ministry knew how to bring people down when they were trying to find their happy places, didn't they? Then again, where _was_ her happy place these days?

She looked at herself in the mirror again before hurrying off to the Great Hall. It was the first day of classes and it didn't do well to show up late to breakfast. Hermione berated herself again as she tripped over her feet. She shouldn't have been staring at herself in the mirror for more then five minutes, but she had. It was aggravating to say the least. All she could do was stare at herself, stare at herself ... stare at her goddamn eyes.

Ever since the Second War had ended she noticed that her eyes were different. Yes, it was still the same, bland brown colour that she _loathed, _but it was _different._ If you were to pick up a picture of her before the war you'd be able to notice that her eyes _sparkled_. Corny? I think not. Hermione's eyes had been full of life and determination to see Voldemort dead. Now that sparkle, that _gleam_ was no longer there. The more she thought about it, the more she stared at herself in the mirror, and the more she thought it odd.

Now that the Law had been made official her eyes became duller then before. It was quite aggravating, yet amusing all the same. Amusing? Yeah, that's what she thought, too.

If only she had been watching where she had been going because then she would've avoided a rogue Slytherin. Hermione Granger tripped and accidentally bumped into said rogue Slytherin. It escaped noticed to both of them that _he_ had wrapped his arms around her to keep her balance steady.

Looking up into his eyes Hermione felt like she stopped breathing. Without missing a beat, Draco Malfoy quickly shoved her out of his arms. He gave her a look that clearly showed his disgust at catching her.

"Watch where you're going, Granger."

"Sorry about that, Malfoy," Hermione whispered and made to push past him.

"Sorry? Granger, have you lost your bite?" Malfoy looked amused as he watched her.

_Have you lost your bite…_

Did she really lose it?

She shook her head and put a hand on the handle that lead to the Great Hall. She looked at him again to see that he was smirking. And, in that moment, the _sparkle_, that _gleam_ that she had been looking for in her eyes came to life. Even if it was for just a flicker of a second, at least it was there.

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE**  
_"He who lives without folly isn't so wise as he thinks." _  
–Francois de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

End Notes: Yes, I did change the title of the story again. I know I can get a bit tiring but I think the new title fits. I also changed the spell, so I had to go back and edit the first chapter because it had the wrong one. I know it's the same as the title, which is why I like it. I gave you guys a bit of Draco/Hermione action in the end, which is quite nice don't you think? 

The whole, flicker of the eye thing is what happens when you read the likes of Cinnamon. Credit goes to her for giving me the idea of the 'eyes look dull' theme. Got it from her story, Beautiful World, which is love. It's found on FA, but is a slash fic – Harry/Draco. I've already started the second chapter so it shouldn't take as long as this chapter did. Well, hopefully. I should warn you all: I'm changing the minor pairings again, it'll go back to Ron/Pansy but Harry's going to get slashed and paired with a male. Just thought you should know. If the concept of male/male kissing or possible groping offends you, then I don't think you should continue to read this story from here on out. There will be male/male kissing as well as female/female kissing. If this concept offends you don't read the rest of what I've got planned for this story, thanks.

* * *


End file.
